


A Normal Day in The Life of an Inkling

by BuildingKing



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Daddy Issues, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its just like a splatoon thing that I am developing, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingKing/pseuds/BuildingKing
Summary: Ako is just going through a normal day, he has been plagued by dreams that keep him from sleeping, but no time to think about that now! He is about to be late to school, better run and see what happens!





	A Normal Day in The Life of an Inkling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is very early in development, more of a proof of concept than anything else. Also, I forgot to mention in the last fic but I have a Tumblr, I am pretty active on there and you can get updates on story's and their development! I work on a lot of different things at the same time, so updates seem sporadic. So here is my Tumblr: https://buildingking.tumblr.com/ send me an ask sometime uwu.

Everything was dark. Ako couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. He just sat there in the darkness, his mind racing as he tried desperately to do something, anything. Suddenly there was a blinding light, filling the darkness as Ako tried to no avail to shield his eyes. The light grew brighter and brighter, till there was no darkness to be seen. Ako closed his eyes, shutting them off from the blinding light, his ears started to ring the moment he calmed down. The ringing got louder, until it consumed all of his thoughts, drowning them all out until he couldn’t think at all. Somehow through all the ringing, Ako heard the voice of someone who sounded distant, barely audible over the ringing. They were talking to him, he knew that much, but he couldn't figure out what they were saying. Suddenly the voice got louder, sounding more desperate as it started to yell, Ako still couldn't make out what it was saying. But then out of nowhere, the ringing stopped, and the voice was suddenly all around him screaming. “Wake up! You have to wake up Ako!” It screamed in his ear, “You have to wake up so you can save us!”. Ako didn't know what it meant, everything was going too fast, his head was racing as he thought what it could mean. But before he could do anything the ringing started again, but this time it was inside Ako’s head, reverberating through his skull. He screamed as the noise got louder, his head felt like it was about to explode from all of the pressure. Ako grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain started to dull, becoming less of a ringing noise and becoming something more. The ringing slowly transformed into a beeping. It was loud and blaring as Ako opened his eyes. But when he opened them and looked around he no longer saw the blinding light, all he saw was the ceiling of his room staring back at him. 

He had that dream again, the one where he couldn't move and everything was covered in that bright light. He had been having that dream for about a week, always waking up right when the ringing couldn't seem to get any louder. But during the dream he had never heard a voice, it was always just him suffering in the darkness until he woke up. Ako sighed as he sat up, his hair practically slapping him in the face from the sudden movement. Ako laughs as he swipes his hair out of the way, he really liked the style of his tentacles but they sometimes could be annoying when he had just woke up. His alarm was still blaring, but his phone had also started to play his favorite song so it wasn't that bad to listen too. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, and turned off his alarm clock before it could do any more damage. But then he still had the problem of his phone that was still going, having been strategically placed across the room to make sure he woke up. Ako stretched his arms, having been sore from sleep, and begrudgingly got off his bed with a loud thump. He slowly made his way across the room, limbs still being tired from sleep. Grabbing his phone he turned off the alarm and turned some music on so he could get moving faster. After a little of searching he turned on “Rip Entry”, the squidtastic groove ebbing through the air, giving it a charge that there wasn't before. Ako smiled as he bobbed his head and looked around, he would have to hurry if he wanted enough time to meet with his friends before school started. Ako moved, bursting through his closet with reckless abandon, choosing his favorite outfit. Ako looked at himself in the mirror stretching his fingerless gray and yellow gloves, surprisingly they had come with a t-shirt in some kind of set. He started to walk around the room, grabbing some books and pencils and stuffing them into his black school bag. Before he forgot he decided to grab his phone and stuffed into his pocket with the music still running. Ako heaved the bag over his shoulder with a huff as he made a final check that he didn't forget anything. He walked over to his door and started putting on his boots, they were a shiny black and reflected the light as he tied them. Ako stood up and gave one final look around, today he couldn’t afford to forget anything. Right as he did a sweep over the mirror he realized that his prized goggles weren’t on his head, and we're still, in fact, hanging on his coat rack. He made sure to grab them as he put his headphones on, after deciding that he was, in fact, ready, he turned the door handle to his apartment and opened it, the light came streaking in from the hallway.

Ako quickly moved through his apartment complex, saying hi to some of the neighbors as he ran by. He looked down at his phone and screamed internally, he was going to be late if he didn’t haul some serious butt. Ako quickly turned into squid form as he slid down the stairs, his inky form able to travel faster down the stairs than his humanoid form could ever hope to achieve. He quickly popped back into humanoid form as he reached the bottom of the stairs, practically falling into a run as he tried to reach the doors outside as fast as possible. Ako burst through the doors with a heaving gasp, the sudden burst of light hurting his adapting eyes. He doubled over from having run so fast down the stairs, heaving desperate breaths as he looked at the time once again. He practically screamed as he saw that he only had 10 minutes to make it to school, which normally wouldn’t be that bad for people who lived only 10 minutes biking distance from the school. But last week Ako had almost completely busted his bike, he was supposed to be picking it up after school today in fact. Ako thought of his options, he could take the train, but that would probably take 15 minutes with all the stops from being in the city. He could just try and run to school, but if he did that he would probably pass out onto his desk when he got there. Ako paced as he thought, until the train whistle indicating that it was leaving the station snapped him back to the present, right, getting to school. He didn’t have any time to think, he just broke into a sprint towards the train station as it started to move. He turned on his heel as he jumped up the short stairs onto the train platform, the train was still just starting to move, he could make it. He didn’t have any time to bask in that thought as the train was starting to speed up, he would have to jump. Ako took a couple of steps back, and sprinted headfirst at the train, he didn’t even hesitate as he jumped off the station platform and made a dive for the railing at the end of the train. Time seemed to stop at that moment, everything around him going still as he watched his hand slowly burst toward the railing that was moving away from him just as fast. He gave his arm one final push as he started to fall and barely was able to grab onto the railing. His body swung into the train as the force of the impact hit him, but he pushed through the pain and swung himself onto the train with a gasp. He heaved as he laid on the trains hard floor, he had just jumped onto a train, he might be late for school but he didn’t care. He practically squealed as he sat up, his adrenaline still pumping thick through him. Ako couldn’t wait to tell his friends all about this when he got to school, they would be sad that they had missed out on all the excitement. He stood up with a slight stumble, his legs already sore from all the running he had just done. Ako held onto the railing and looked around, looking at the morning sun rising over inkopolis, marking a new day. He couldn’t keep the happiness inside, it bubbled through him like a tidal wave until is eventually overflowed as he did a little happy dance on the train. Ako looked up and smiled, watching as the buildings passed him, reflecting all of the light from the sun. So Ako sat down and just appreciate the moment for what it was, the wind brushing against him as he sat there smiling like a 5-year-old. He had a feeling today was definitely going to be a really good day, he just felt it deep down in his gut. No matter what would happen, he was going to have the best day of his life, and he couldn’t wait to see what would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it why not give a kudos? Also If you wanna see even more why not look at my Tumblr https://buildingking.tumblr.com/


End file.
